Leaving Grace
by Dragon.Flying.Vampire
Summary: Bella is changed, and has no previous memory of her human life. she lives in the wild, preying on campers untill she meets some of her own. And now she must learn to get along with the weaker humans.BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This entire story is from Bella's point of view. **

**Lobaa: HAH your A/N is pathetic V. Anyways I'm ..maybe... aloud to be on here (I'm her beta who hasn't filled the 5 story requrements muahaha) So.. ya **

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer owns it all.

* * *

**Prologue**

I felt nothing but pain, and I wished I had never begged my friend to turn me, but leave me, and someone was screaming. Me. "Two more days, only two more days." A voice said. I knew it wasn't anyone I knew, yet it was familiar. Oh. The vampire, I think his name was Richard, but I couldn't be sure. I would have to move after this; a vampire in Phoenix was too noticeable. I would have to go to forks, where my dad, Charlie was. Oh, the searing pain. It was like fire burning up my veins. I could barely stand it. I let out more dreadful screams. "Someone put out the fire! It's burning me! Please, someone put out the fire!" I heard myself screaming. But it did nothing. After what seemed like hours I succumbed to the fire. I slid into unconsciousness. The fire reached my already strained (mentally and emotionally) heart, and my head. I let out a blood curdling scream, as I felt my heart stop, and my head hurt so much. I felt my senses heighten, and I heard some one walking towards me. I smelt them too. They smelt like blood. Human blood. I opened my eyes to find Richard standing over me, and the smell of the blood dripping off him repulsed me. Why did I condemn myself to kill innocent people? I was up in a flash, and before I could get to the door, strong arms bared my way. "Where do you think you are going, Bella?'' questioned the cool voice of the person I now hated. "Away from you, Richard." I spat. "Bella, I'm your friend, don't you recognize me?" I didn't reply. Instead, I jumped out the window and sped off running. I was fast. But it almost wasn't enough. " Bella, wait, I don't want to hurt you. Come back" I heard him call, a good distance back. I had a head start. I ran into woods, and then back out when I was sure it was safe. "Dad, it's me, Bella. I'm coming to Forks. I don't like living in Phoenix anymore. I am going to talk to mom about it?"

"Sure, Bells. Tell Renee hi for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, dad. Talk to you later" I raced back home, and my throat was burning. I took a shower, because of my flight through the woods, and I had twigs, leaves and dirt all over my hair, and dirt on my clothes. The hot water poured over me, and it felt so good on my now frigid skin. I finished my shower and got dressed. I began to pack the most essential items, and all of my money. I would need clothes for rainy days, a coat or two, for the cold days. And some books. Then I called Renée on her cell phone. " Hey, Mom, I think I should move in with Charlie, because You should spend the game with Phil, and we both know that that is true. You really should let me. And I'm getting sick of phoenix." I said. It bothered me when I said I wanted to go to Forks that mom had a sharp intake of breath. She was completely blown away. " Bella, oh, fine. But one bad thing and I will bring you home, got that?"

"I got it. Thanks." "Bye" I was sad to leave, but it couldn't be helped. I was going to Forks.

**

* * *

**

B/N (Beta Note) Since this is my friend's first story I get to put it up.. yay. In return I get to put up these annoying Beta Notes (fun.) Review for her or I will go through cyberspace and attack you kung-fu style.

I have proclaimed the review button (informally) THE CAUSE OF GLOBAL WARMING

-Lobaa(The Informal Beta Who Should Not Be Writing This)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still in Bella's POV

**A/N: **Still in Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1 - Forksbound

I ran to the airport, and bought tickets for the first plane to Forks, First class. As I boarded the plane, I couldn't help but feel remote sadness for what I was about to do. I had never will see my mother after this, or my father. Sooner or later they would realize I was 17 and would stay that way forever. I found my way to my set and put my stuff above my seat in the compartment, and waited for the plane to leave the ground.

The pilot's voice wafted overhead, lifting me out of my reverie. "please put on your seatbelts, we are ready for take off". I scoffed to myself, _like I needed to. From what HE had told me of vampires, we were virtually indestructible. _**(A/N: for those who do not know who HE is, it is not Edward. It is Richard, from before, who used to be Bella's friend, until he changed her. Get it? Got it? Good.) **But to remain looking human, I put on my seatbelt. I looked out the small window to what I was leaving behind. Phoenix, a sunny place where I could not exist without drawing too much unwanted attention, not only from the sun, but from my newfound beauty as well. I watched as the beautiful, sparkling city was whipped out beneath me. Soon, I was met by rain. Lots of it. And I was only in Port Angeles, not even in Forks yet. Close, but not there.

As I got off the plane with my small carry on, I went to pick up my suitcase. Once I got it, I spotted Charlie, in his cop uniform. As soon as I walked over, careful to maintain human pace, I called out, "Hey, Cha- dad, could you help me with my suitcases?" I didn't really need help, but the suitcase was heavy for a human. If I appeared to have freakish strength, how could I help but not fit in? he took the suitcase. "Bells, how's Renée? My, you've grown." I responded out of habit, "She's fine, really." As I walked to the squad car, I heard the trunk open. I pushed the lid up, and stuffed what I had with me into it. "Bella, you'll be going to high school tomorrow, I already enrolled you." He was more than kind. But I would have to tell him sooner or later that I was a vampire, since I couldn't eat human food. At least human blood repulsed me, so he wouldn't wake up one morning to find all of his blood gone. And I was wearing contacts I had purchased. The were brown, like my old eye color. It would mask the red effectively. I was silent for the rest of the car ride, and when I didn't respond to anything Charlie said, he stopped talking to me.

As we neared the house, Charlie attempted to talk to me again. "I'll get you suitcase. you just get inside, and, I got you a truck. Its in the garage. Its yours." I looked out the window to the rain. Oh, great. I hate rain. I scampered out of the car into the garage to look at the truck. It would be slow, but it was cool. I liked it. After looking at the car, I went inside, leaving the door open for Charlie to get through with the suitcase. I waited. Soon he came in and dropped my luggage in the hallway. I snatched them up, and dragged them to my room upstairs half-heartedly. At least he left me alone to unpack. I cried tearlessly, for I already missed the sun. But I saw how my skin sparkled. I could not stay there. Soon, Charlie's voice wafted up the stairs, "Bella, time for dinner," I did not know before that Charlie could not cook. As soon as I heard the pizza box open, I had only thought he wanted pizza. How wrong I was. But I had found the perfect time to tell my dad my secret, and watch him run away from me, a creature of the night. But I had brought this on myself. I had asked for this. I hurried out my bedroom, and down the stairs. I stopped when I reached the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting there, with two plates set on the table, and a pizza box in the middle. I sat down cautiously. "Dad, there is something I have to tell you," I said nervously. I hope he didn't catch how nervous I was. "You can tell me anything, bells". Okay. Not the answer I was expecting, but better. "I- I am a vampire." I stammered over the words. He just stared at me. "Bella, is this some funny joke, you're kidding, right?" He was the one who was nervous now. "I'm not dad," I leapt from my char and raced toward the other side of the kitchen at vampire speed. He stared. "So it really is true, Billy was right." He whispered, but I heard him loud and clear. Then he added, "You don't drink blood, do you?" I told him the truth. "No, not human blood, but animal blood." He sighed with relief. He obviously thought I was going to drink from a human. "I also can't sleep, go in the sunshine without sparkling, and can hear, run, see, and have strength beyond the norm." I told him. He was strangely accepting with this tidbit. He started eating, and I watched him. Once he was finished, I trudged upstairs. I could be myself around him, now that he knew; that I was a vampire.

The next day, was a school day. Even though I was a vampire, I hadn't been one for long, so I still hadn't finished high school yet. Joy. I got dressed, and headed out. I climbed into my truck, and started the ignition. My, was it loud! It got better as I backed out of the driveway, and got on the road. I almost missed the school. It was sort of run down, and shabby, and swathed in green _stuff._ I quickly found the office, and walked in. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here, my dad already enrolled me," I said, to the lady behind the desk. She gawked at me for a few seconds before speaking, "Oh, we've been expecting you, here is your schedule, and you'll need to get this paper signed by every teacher," she explained, handing me two pieces of paper. She also handed me a map. I left the building and looked at my schedule, and fond First period geography.**(A/N; Sorry if that's not what Bella's fist period is, but I can't remember and I am too lazy to get my book out.) **I headed over to the building, and got the teacher to sign the slip. "I'm Bella Swan." I told him. He told me to sit at the desk in the middle. As I walked to my seat, I could feel the eyes of almost everyone on me. Then thank god class started. I got through the periods, and then lunch. I half filled my stray with food I knew I wasn't going to eat, and sat down. That is when I saw _them. _They looked over at me, and I at them. I recognized them as vampires, and they knew I was one. The small, pixie like one with black hair beckoned me over, whispering so only I could hear, "me and my family want to meet you," so I got up and sat at their table. Now all eyes were on us, yet the chattering kept up a loud volume. The pixie girl spoke again. "I'm Alice, I can see the future, and this is Rosalieand her husband Emmet, my husband, Jasper, who is empathic, and Edward, who can read minds." She said, pointing at her brothers and sisters as she said their names. My eyes lingered, on Edward, and we stared at each other for a moment that went unnoticed by the others. Or if they noticed, then it went undisguised. "I'm Bella Swan. I moved here from Phoenix." The others looked at me. The one I recognized as Edward stated, "Phoenix? It must have been hard coming from Phoenix." Then Emmet, I think, asked me when I was changed. "I was changed about a week ago. And I moved from Phoenix after the change. My dad knows what I am." I said, suddenly feeling welcomed, for once.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT A/N

**IMPORTANT A/N! READ! **

**I am deleting this story (Leaving grace) and redoing it, or permanently delete it. I haven't decided. I have other stories I need to finish, and I have music and art camps all day. **


	4. Chapter 4

Important

**Important! PLEASE READ! **

**Okay, I will not delete the pervious chapters, but I will start over, with a slightly different plot. And longer chapters. If anyone wants to continue the original version of Leaving grace, do it! just don't use the title Leaving Grace. 'k? **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own twilight and all of its characters, no matter how much I wish I did

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own twilight and all of its characters, no matter how much I wish I did. But sadly, wishing for it didn't change it. **

**A/n: I revised the plot…. And redid it! Sorry if Bella is a little OOC, but that is how she must be for this part of the story. **

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I looked around the room, trying to find anything that could help me escape. Anything, even a window. There was nothing. The room was dark, but I knew something was moving. Something with sinister red eyes that were glowing. And that something was sauntering towards me. Sauntering forwards with silent steps. I backed farther into the corner I was hiding in. in my haste to hide, I had effectively trapped myself. There was no way out now. A tall figure loomed right over me, and I suddenly felt pain. Burning pain spreading swiftly from my shoulder. I screamed. I must be dying. No one could live through this. No one, not even me.

The pain was unbearable. It felt like it would never end. Someone in the distance was screaming, loud shrill screams. My throat felt dry and like the rest of me, felt like it was on fire. The screaming stopped. And slowly, the pain got smaller and smaller. Then it stopped altogether. I forced my eyes open, and I found myself in empty and dark room. The lighting was dim, and a window on the far wall had moonlight peeking through. So it was nighttime. My clothes were drenched. I tried to figure out where I was. The only thing I remembered was cowering in a corner, and a shadowed figure with red glowing eyes. And the fire. I must be dead. I tried to find a pulse on my wrist. Nothing. Not even a tiny thump. That confirmed the dead theory. I felt a burning in the back of my throat. I swallowed, hoping the saliva in the back of my throat would help. It didn't. Instead, it only made it worse. Ugh. Suddenly a wave of some delicious smell hit my nose. It made my mouth water. I jumped through the window, breaking it. But not one shard of the glass imbedded itself in my skin. But I didn't care. I wanted that smell. No, I _needed_ that smell. As soon as my small feet hit the ground, I took off running to the smell, the trees whipping back at alarming rates. My feet somehow knew where they were going, and I came across a campfire and a few tents. The smell was strong. I inhaled deeply. I couldn't resist it any longer. I pounced.

I found myself standing in the middle of five corpses, and blood dribbling from my mouth. No! I must be in hell. no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! I pulled at my hair in frustration, and nothing happened. No hair strands came out and no pain. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I mumbled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does!

Chapter 2

I ran, leaving the horrors of Phoenix behind. I would never go back. The land was fire beneath my feet; but it did no damage to me. I was moving like lightning- I knew because the birds above me were frozen in the air. The winds were whipping against me, but I didn't care. The shoes that were on my feet were gone- I had discarded them after the soles had worn out. They must have been real cheap. Soon, the vegetation got ticker and thicker. The skies darkened, and soft drizzles began, until it was pouring buckets of icy rain down on me. I didn't care. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed. Animals were standing frozen as I zipped past them, scurrying to their dens. The forest was thicker; everything was covered in sheets of emerald, as moss carpeted every surface, even climbing up the trees. The blunt edge of the rain was dissipating, the forest getting thicker and thicker. I stopped, and sat down, waiting. I didn't know what to do with myself. Time seemed to drag on. My mind went back to my first kill. I had murdered five people and I had drunk their blood. I thought about how I must be insane, before I remembered how fast I had got here and how the burning desert of Phoenix had not scorched my bare feet. And then I thought: _vampire._ I must be a vampire. I reached my hand up to touch my canines. They weren't fangs, or eye-teeth. They were just like those human's teeth. I studied my hands- the veins were pale blue, like they weren't even there, like the blood was gone. I sat there, staring at my hands- studying every ridge, every contour. I faintly noticed the sun setting, and the moon rising. The burning in my throat was dull, barely even there. As the night wore on, and the crickets stopped chirping, the thirst intensified. It was almost unbearable when morning came, and the first light streamed down. I took a deep breath, inhaling all the scents around me. A faint, mouthwatering smell washed over me, leaving me in a frenzy. I raced towards the scent, my nostrils flaring, and mouth watering. I stumbled into a small camp, a human woman sitting at a campfire, a metal pan cooking strips of meat. The scents coming from the human and from the tent were too much to handle. I pounced like a cat, and bit into her neck, the wonderful lifeblood streaming into my mouth and running down my mouth. The woman gave a strangled sob, and then fell silent, dead. Her corpse fell into the campfire as the man in the tent meandered out, evidently not hearing her choking, and turned to the fire. When he saw his fallen companion and the small pools of blood, he screamed and began to reach for his gun, but I was faster, and drained him, too. When the frenzy died down, I looked at the carnage before me. A shudder racked my body, but tears that should have been streaming were dormant. I tore myself away from the bloody sight of the mangled corpses, and ran, retracing my steps back to the cluster of trees I had been at before, and sank to the ground, dry-sobbing. This continued on for three months before I noticed new smells- scents that were like mine, crisscrossing around in my paths through the trees. I grew curious, and followed the scents. I went slowly, memorizing the pathways completely. I followed them until I came to a huge house, which was very pristine and manor-like. The flowerbeds were being tended by a pale brunette woman, who upon my approach looked up, moving so fast, the way I moved. I froze. Questions roamed free in my head. Maybe I had shown myself too soon. But she didn't appear to have seen me, and after suspiciously eyeing the spot where I stood, went back to work. Someone in the house was playing piano, and the music was absolutely beautiful. I must have walked forward because I heard gravel crunching under my feet. Like lightning, the woman tending the garden stood up quickly, and the door opened, and six pale people came running out, vampire speed.

Review!


End file.
